ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyyrikki Tuoni
Born of the species the Ylijumalat on the planet of Linnunrata, Nyyrikki Tuoni was a Force Adept who lived during a time of near constant conflict and brought the Ylijumalat species into the Known Galaxy as a recognizable military power. A Hallitsija meaning ruler or military governor of his species, he also belonged to his species elite order of shamans known as the Samaanit. Early Beginnings Nyyrikki Tuoni was born of the Ylijumalat species in the Unknown Regions planet of Linnunrata twenty-five years ago. He was born into a military family that had carried the Tuoni name for over two thousand years, with his father, Tapio Tuoni, as a Hallitsija, the highest rank in the Ylijumalat military. His father was often praised as being one of the most powerful Ylijumala Force Users and best military minds to ever live, possibly even on par with Ukko, the savior and saint hero of the Ylijumalat, according to some. His friends, Uniden and Relke, as well as his older brother, Ji'Kil-Nom, were Force Sensitive like him. Although Nyyrikki was born on the Ylijumalat homeplanet of Linnunrata, at age seven his family moved to a planet that had recently had a colony founded on it. For a few months, they were happy, but tragedy soon struck the quiet colony. An unknown species invaded the planet, which was ill equipped to defend against a full scale invasion because of it being just newly established. Defenses fell quickly despite a ferocious resistance with high casualties on the side of the pirates, and a small resistance effort began but not before the Tuoni home was invaded. The mother hid her children, and she was captured but rumor says she was eventually rescued. The child would have been captured as well if it had not been for the small feline-like Kissaeläin, Valki, a sardonic and rather pessimistic being who took pity on him. It was he who led him to safety to an elder Jedi who had been tracking the pirate faction for months until finally finding them there. As for the colony, the Linnunrata Realm responded with overwhelming force and drove the unknown species back the its sector of the Galaxy. Uncertain Fate The Jedi took Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends back to be trained as Jedi. During the training, Nyyrikki rarely saw his brother and friends and the four soon fell out of contact during training due to being sent to separate temples and enclaves to prevent what the Jedi Council referred to as "a conflict of interests against the good of the Order". It is rumored that Ji'Kil-Nom left the Order shortly before Nyyrikki later did and his two friends, left the Order shortly after hearing about Nyyrikki's reasoning for leaving. Uniden and Relke are said to have become Dark Jedi but wandered back to the Unknown Regions never to be heard from again in the Known Regions, but rumor has it Nyyrikki keeps contact with them. It is unknown what happened to his brother after he left the Order. The Years as a Jedi During his time as a Jedi, the Masters of the Order spent a good amount of their time attempting to suppress Nyyrikki's memories of his heritage than promoted a much harsher version of justice and order. Often he was reprimanded for arguing with Masters and other students due to him believing that many of the judgments made when dealing with criminals was not enough. Additionally, the Jedi Order tried to the best of its abilities to suppress the Ylijumalat heritage that Nyyrikki often displayed through his courtesy towards women to the point that many saw him as be overly flirtatious and promiscuous. Nyyrikki would become friends with a young girl named Selena during a team mission at the age of 15, and their relationship often strongly bordered on intimacy, much to the disapproval the Jedi Masters and Knights alike. Around the time that Nyyrikki was nearing age nineteen with knighthood just out of reach that he gave her a silver ring with gold etchings in his language under a cherry blossom tree, promising that some day they would share their lives together. Alas, this did not come to be. The accounts of what happened differ. What is known is that Nyyrikki and his Master went to a planet to settle a military dispute and that his Master died. One account says that the Master wanted to leave the planet after the dispute was resolved politically but that Nyyrikki opposed this idea, firmly believing that they should stay to uphold the peace. They fought, and his Master was badly injured and shortly after died. Another account says that his Master was killed during the dispute by a sniper, and Nyyrikki defied the Council and remained on the planet to resolve the conflict, which he did after several months. Either way, He was confronted by Selena, who had found out and gave back the ring, and they parted on sad terms. To this day, he still wears that ring around his neck on a chain. Shortly after, he heard that she was missing and went to go look for her despite the Council’s orders for him to remain at the Temple. When he found her, she had been mortally wounded, and he was not strong enough to save her with his healing arts. She died in his arms after they professed they would always love each other. It is for this reason Nyyrikki now so heavily focuses on learning and training in the healing arts. When he brought her body back, he was reprimanded for leaving without permission. He responded with terrible fury, denouncing them for being more concerned with their authority than Selena’s death. He resigned from the Order, and left. The New Masters and Beginnings He spent a couple years wandering, mostly trying to make his way through the universe one day at a time without gathering much notice. The stories as to what he did afterwards differs, but most accounts suggest he returned to Linnunrata, where he trained in the military and relearned his heritage after being reunited with his father and mother, which he quickly adopted again. It is also rumored that he studied extensively with the Ylijumalat Samaanit (Shamans) and Metsästäjät (Hunters), learning their healing, stealth, and spiritual arts, as well as their ancient fighting forms. However, perhaps the greatest teacher that he acquired was his father, Tapio, who became his mentor in the Force, combat, and most of all Ylijumalat metallurgy. After he acquired armor and weapons native to the planet, as well as bringing back an army. However, the army laid in wait as Nyyrikki sought out training from a new Jedi Master when he decided to try and give them a second chance. He found a new Master when he met Xilum Oasis, who trained him briefly, but soon Nyyrikki left due to his disagreements with the Jedi Code and the beliefs of Master Oasis. He also unexpectedly found friends in people such as Raven Alora, a young female Jedi. He also found close friendship in Sokaris Ankarin and Eversio, a Sith and Dark Jedi respectively. During his time as the apprentice of Oasis, he met the young female clone of Lady Talon, Mata. Seductive and beautiful, she convinced Nyyrikki to undergo training with as her secret apprentice, but this promise was short-lived when Talon and her lover, the Dark Jedi Ronin, demanded that Mata return with them to Byss. Mata refused at first because she did not wish to be treated like property since she was a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki quickly leapt to her defense when Talon and Ronin tried to take her by force but were quickly defeated. In a last attempt to try and kill Ronin and Talon, Ankarin drew out a thermal detonator and activated it. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process, and Ronin merely blocked the attempt with a Protection Bubble. Eversio, now an apprentice of Ronin, took Mata away to the ship. Nyyrikki was left defeated and injured on the floor. Just before Talon left, she offered to teach him because she sensed great potential in him. However, it turned out Ankarin was still alive, and that the person who had died was in fact a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki decided to take up on the offer made by Talon, and headed to Byss, the current home of the Dark Jedi Enclave. Back to the Stars and the Jedi After awhile of staying at Byss and observing training, Nyyrikki said goodbye to Ankarin, who was going on a distant journey to prepare a new clone for himself. Nyyrikki then went back to wandering the Universe, keeping in contact with Eversio. During his time wandering, he met the beautiful young woman Saphia Cavelle, whom he shared a brief relationship with, but soon it ended, and they went their separate ways bitterly. During this time, he decided to explore his Jedi roots once again, frequently visiting those who had declared themselves the "Jedi Council". Despite meeting those such as Kael Fen, a young female Jedi Master who Nyyrikki would spend hours with talking about the Force and the meaning of life, many of the Jedi "Grandmasters" as they called themselves such as Jade and Neves treated Nyyrikki with relative coldness despite him constantly trying to earn their trust because he knew a large number of Sith and because of his close friendship with Kael. As a result, his dislike for Old Code Jedi was rekindled, and he would often openly question the authority of the self-proclaimed Grandmasters. Despite all of this, when a Jedi with the nickname Saber was captured by a Sith named Darth Jameo, Nyyrikki led the rescue with all the ships he had since the Jedi had none to fight off the Sith's fleet. The rescue was successful, and Saber was taken to safety. All was not well though when the Sith's apprentice arrived to warn Nyyrikki that there was a bounty on his head. Nyyrikki naturally refused to back down, and the apprentice agreed to help him trick the Master into thinking Nyyrikki was dead by presenting a skull to the Master.The plan fell through unfortunately, and the apprentice returned badly injured long enough to warn Nyyrikki that Darth Jameo was coming to kill him. The Sith arrived, and the two engaged in combat with Nyyrikki injuring the Sith's throat and lungs several times until finally out of desperation the Sith cast a miniature thought bomb at him. Nyyrikki however countered by containing the attack within a Protection Bubble with the aid of a couple Jedi who finally stepped in after observing the fight the whole time, primarily due to Kael practically ordering them to intervene. Unfortunately, Nyyrikki was still badly injured in the process because the Jedi did not act fast enough, and he decided to end it finally by using a Force Crush on Darth Jameo's windpipe. The Sith was killed, and Nyyrikki was saved thanks to one of the Jedi using the Force to sustain his life long enough to put him within a bacta tank. For the next week, he spent his time within a bacta tank recovering not only from wounds of the duel, but also because all this time after Selena's death Nyyrikki had taken up smoking, which had been slowly damaging his lungs, until finally he was released good as new and left to begin exploring the Galaxy again. Before he had left though, it is said that slowly he had developed strong feelings for Kael, possibly stronger than he had ever had or will ever feel for a woman, and that to this day he still carries them. The Gray Jedi Council After awhile, he stumbled upon the homeplanet of the Gray Jedi Council, and quickly took control it, even setting up a large colony. However, he was forced to share control with the Dark Jedi Enclave (DJE) despite his politcal tensions with their leader Ronin because he did not wish to reveal his army yet. As time passed, numerous Gray Jedi arrived to challenge the DJE’s control of the planet. The DJE pulled out to avoid confrontation, and Nyyrikki was forced to give in to the half dozen Gray Jedi assembled, all of which had armies ready to arrive if they had to use force. Nyyrikki hoped that giving control to the Grays would breathe life back into the nearly abandoned planet, but it did not come to be. Soon it was only Nyyrikki again with his colony trying to keep the planet running. After surviving and destroying a viral epidemic with the aid of two powerful Sith named Divine and Jarypt, as well as starting an arms dealing business, Tursas Enterprises, Nyyrikki and the Yiljumalat left the planet behind, deciding to cut their loses. New People During Nyyrikki’s wandering around the Galaxy, he met new people such as Dark Lord Cyndarrus. He, Cyndarrus, and Eversio would soon form a humorous trio known as Neversiocyn that spend its time annoying Jedi. In time, Cyndarrus was supposedly killed in action, but one of his clones soon took his place, Tsavong Cyn, who was Vong-formed. This clone would marry the young Ashya Hanac, who would give birth to a boy named Sata’ak. However, Cyndarrus soon returned and killed his clone. Sadly Ashya and Sata'ak would be later killed via a bombing by an unknown assailant. Nyyrikki would also meet the exotic Cathar, Ania Ash'naii, who made it a habit of pouncing on him as a method of greeting him. Over time, their friendship developed into a romance, and for a time they were happy. As time passed though, their differences became more and more obvious, and they soon split apart because they realized that their heritages with her as a Sith with strong emotion and fear of admitting her love and him as a Samaanit who was always in control of him emotions would always come between them. However, they split on good terms, admitting that despite their differences, they had truly treasured the time they had spent together. The Rise of the Ylijumalat After wandering a short while, the group found Ilum, an ancient planet of the Jedi. Quickly setting up a colony, Nyyrikki and his people hoped for some long term peace and isolation. However, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ssi-ruuk species soon besieged them. Out-numbered four to one, they fought back fiercely and were able to hold them off long enough for the Vegemite Sith Enclave, Dark Jedi Order which now headed by Cthulu Plaga a friend of Eversio and him, and the Phoenix Imperium to arrive. The Ssi-ruuk retreated and soon offered to become Nyyrikki’s allies, and the Vong were greatly beaten to the point of almost utter destruction and were forced to retreat. In addition to finding Ilum, they found Adumar, a planet famous for its blastsword duelists and starfighters. Nyyrikki soon rose in power and was declared Perator to the displeasure of some of the nobles. Soon after, the Ylijumalat revealed the name of their species publicly in the Universe, soon making military and economic treaties with the Iron Fists, Dark Jedi Order, and Ssi-ruuk Imperium. Nyyrikki then suddenly returned to Linnunrata at short notice. He has never revealed the nature of his visit, but he did bring back with him the feline, Valki, as his companion. It is rumored among the ranks of his people that Valki was sent on behalf of the Ylijumalat Council. Nyyrikki gave basic Force training to a young woman by the name of Meera Oryan briefly at this time, but responsibilities of running his faction soon got in the way, and they fell out of contact. Healed Loneliness After a few relationships that ended in sorrow, Nyyrikki finally met the beautiful and young Twi'lek, Maline Savo, who had been fleeing the Alderaanian government due to assassinating the king. They at first were only host and guest, but soon began to develops deeper feelings. Soon they admitted after sharing intimacy with each other that they loved each other. However, because of the Ylijumalat's dislike of those not of their kind, they soon realized that they would have to overcome the traditions of the Ylijumalat. The only solution was for Maline to become adopted into the society through a ritual that was supposedly nearly impossible to survive. However, Maline agreed to undergo it, her love for Nyyrikki surpassing her fear of the ritual. Soon she went through the ritual and was accepted into the Ylijumalat. Shortly after, Nyyrikki asked her to marry him, to which she replied yes. They moved to the Imperial Base where they would have more privacy and live more comfortable together shortly later, but then moved again into the finally completed Ylijumalat fortress headquarters, Pohjola. Moving On, Mourning, and Love Fulfilled After a short time living in Pohjola on Ilum, Nyyrikki decided to move off of Ilum due to the hostile environment and lack of resources. He set his eyes on the forest planet of Trian, which had shown weakness and vulnerability to the foreign attack despite its history of fierce independence. Combining the military power of his fleet with his friend, Eversio's, they took over the planet quickly after apprehending the leader of the Trianii people, Keeta Fel. It was also during this time that the Ylijumalat troops surged into Cartann, the most powerful State of Cartann, leaving behind the State of Yedagon to make use of the more powerful State's resources. After both locations, Trian and Cartann, were secured, Nyyrikki had the fortress, Pohjola, moved to Trian. Soon the Ylijumalat began to produce more mass accelerator and plasma technology, and Nyyrikki left to seek enlightenment and peace of mind on Tython. He struggled himself over whether or not to marry Maline as he thought still had feelings for Kael Fen. Still indecisive, he left Tython to return to Trian to see Maline. While they were in the gardens, Maline revealed that she might have been pregnant, but suddenly suffered a massive seizure that shortly later terribly damaged her memory. It appeared fate had made the decision for him. He quickly returned to Tython after he sensed that Maline's memories of him had been wiped clean, and her Wookie companion had taken her away. It was his belief that Maline be left to start her life over rather than trying to start all over with him when he had been having doubts about marrying her. Nyyrikki's reason for going to Tython was because he needed to seek within himself what he wanted to do next now that Maline was gone, and the chances of meeting Kael were slim. Meanwhile, the Ylijumalat troops located upon Adumar began to withdraw from the planet to set up on just Trian when Eversio and Cthulu decided to take an extended leave of absence into the Unknown Regions. No longer having his friends by his side and therefore now alone, Nyyrikki went to the planet of Naboo, the homeworld of Eversio, in an effort to find himself. It was there that he, by some possibly an act of fate and the Force, met Kael. After spending a short period of time with her on the beaches of Naboo, Nyyrikki took her to find a place for them to spend the night. Although he had originally intended on them getting separate rooms, Kael stated that she did not mind sharing a room so they got a single suite. It was there while inside the suite that Nyyrikki finally opened his heart to Kael and told her about he truly felt about her. To his surprise, Kael actually replied that she felt the same about him, and they shared a passionate kiss. It was at that moment they could no longer contain their passion and love, and they made love that night. In the morning though when Kael awakened, she realized that if she did not return to the Jedi now, she would never be able to due to her love for Nyyrikki. In the end she decided to protect her and Nyyrikki from her Jedi background, so she silently left while Nyyrikki still slept. Little did she or Nyyrikki know though that she had conceived Nyyrikki's child, who would later be named Lyla, from their single night together, possibly the greatest sign that the Force had truly drawn them together that night. Kael and Nyyrikki would never see each other again, and Kael would pass away with the birth of Lyla after only raising her a few years, leaving her in the care of a woman on Dathomir. To this day Nyyrikki does not know Lyla is actually his daughter. Becoming The Smith Seemingly with his true love no longer present within his life, Nyyrikki dedicated his lie from that point on entirely to the Ylijumalat and learning the secrets of forging and walking in Death. After he had consulted with his father and familiar, Valki, and discovering from them that the only way to best learn the greatest forging secret of the Ylijumalat had to be done via learning from the legenday Ukko he set out into the Galaxy to learn the varying methods of forging from Jedi katanas to Sith swords to beskar in order to prove his worth not only to Ukko but also himself. He journey after traveling to nearly half a dozen planets ended with a stop at Tython where he learned secrets from the Whills themselves. Once he had, Nyyrikki was able to walk into Death with Ukko appearing before him to show the young man how to forge what the Ylijumalat called "Heavenly Steel". Although his early attempts ended in failure, he eventually mastered the art that matched even Tapio (his father) and Ukko's. The relief of learning the art was only temporary though when Nyyrikki received word to return to Linnunrata due to the planet being attacked by the same race that had attacked the colony 18 years before. War and Loss The war between the Ylijumalat and the unknown species lasted nearly ten years before the war was finally over with nearly half the Ylijumalat military destroyed and five colonies suffering severe damage. Even Linnunrata nearly fell to the attack, and it was only because of a final flanking move by the Ylijumalat that the planet was saved and the war ended. The final battle though saw the death of Nyyrikki's half brother and best friend, Walja "Eversio" Clibos as well as Brekkan, son of Cthulu, who had been fighting on behalf of Nyyrikki. Cthulu nearly lost his sanity due to the event, and Nyyrikki was able to set his own grief aside long enough to help his friend through the event. A beacon of hope shined through at the knowledge of Eversio's child, who been born of an unknown woman. Nyyrikki suspected though that the child was of either Ys or Sinistra. Convincing Cthulu to take the child away from the war torn planet, Nyyrikki sent him back to Known Regions to raise the son, Jevn, as a Dark Jedi like his father until the boy had grown into a full warrior. Meanwhile Nyyrikki remained behind to help rebuild Linnunrata and the colonies, which would take nearly fifteen years. Return, a Child, and The Last Love In 210ABY, Nyyrikki returned to the Known Regions of space to check upon the progress of Jevn and Cthulu. He discovered a man who looked like a mirror image of his father, and Nyyrikki quickly took him in like a son due him to his knowledge having no children of his own. For the first time in twenty five years, Nyyrikki finally met his daughter Lyla on the beaches of Naboo, although neither knew their relationship. Nyyrikki had been experiencing a near mental collapse from keeping his feelings loss of Kael inside too long without releasing them, and it was Lyla who appeared to comfort him despite his confusion. It was during this time that he ran into Jade once more, but instead of their hostility between each other, they actually began to become friends. At the time they were both going through difficult times, and they supported each other when they both felt like the world was crushing them down. Because of their comfort and caring for each other, they began to slowly develop feelings stronger than friendship, and eventually they realized that they both wanted to be more than just friends. Their first kiss was in the rain as they danced slowly to soft music. TO BE CONTINUED Alternate Timelines and Memories Ever since the departure of Kael, Nyyrikki suffered from flashbacks similar to memories that appeared to happen but did not. They could only be described as uncontrolled glances through the Force into timelines that were possible but did not come to be. Alternate Timeline 1 In an alternate timeline, instead of Kael leaving Nyyrikki after their night of love together, she decided to remain with him to pursue a life of love with him despite the chance of darkness in their lives. They moved to Linnunrata where Kael would give birth to Lyla, but she unfortunately died in childbirth. Nyyrikki as a result fell into depression, and his parents took Lyla in to care for her instead. The invasion would take place as well, and not only would Eversio and Brekkan die, but Lyla would as well when shortly after the war Lyla fell ill from a strange sickness. Despite the efforts of Nyyrikki and his family to care for her, she passed away. His memories for this time line then ended abruptly with his last memory of holding Lyla in his arms. It is unknown if Nyyrikki ever met Jade again in the memory, or if they fell in love. Alternate Timeline 2 In the second alternate timeline, Kael would give birth to Lyla without dying, and it was on that planet they spent the rest of their days living a relaxed and peaceful life. It was in this timeline that the invasion was repelled quickly with almost no causalities, and Eversio and Brekkan never suffered their fate as a result. Although Jade and Nyyrikki would eventually become friends, they became nothing more due to the love between Kael and Nyyrikki. Due to Nyyrikki's memories of the first alternate timeline ending abruptly to flow into the next sets of memories seen in the second alternate timeline, and the second timeline's memories/visions being much clearer and sensually stronger, Nyyrikki believes that the second alternate timeline was meant to ultimately prevail over the first if it came down one of the two timelines occurring. Characteristics Personality and Traits Standing at about 5'10ish with brown hair, Nyyrikki had a handsome face and an athletic build and appeared to be Human except that his emerald eyes had the appearance of those of a feline and slightly elongated ears. He also had odd tattoos that ran down his arms that were assumed to be his species language. He usually wore a dark brown robe, gauntlets, and boots were all made of armorweave with a green, gray, or brown flightsuit which was also made of armorweave with a belt for his weapons, but for battles he wore black armorweave robes and ultrachrome armor insulated against EMP and electricity almost identical in design to Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus' Galactic Alliance Guard uniform/armor which in turn bared a resemblance to Darth Vader's armor. Nyyrikki was known for being reserved, calm, and seemingly always in control, a clear reflection of how his species was who were known for being impassive and somewhat cold, at least to outside observers. He was however passionate about those he cared about, going to incredible lengths to help them when he could. A trait that some, especially Jedi, tended to frown upon was his tendency to act like a gentleman and give compliments freely. As a result he was often accused of being something of a womanizer, although it was unintentional so in a way his was very naive about the customs of the Known Regions in terms of relationships. Very few people know that in reality Nyyrikki's behavior is inspired by the Ylijumalat's culture in which young women were highly respected and treated with utmost courtesy. On the surface he was a healer, but at heart he was a warrior, having a distaste for injustice and had a strong sense of compassion for life. He rarely showed mercy towards agents of evil and crime, believing like a true Ylijumalat that all evil and injustice must be crushed "before it is allowed to spread like a great plague". Despite his reserved personality most of the time, he had an odd sense of humor that was often brought about by his best friend, Eversio. They had a tendency to drink rum and make bad jokes, much to the annoyance of others who did not understand their humor. Abilities and Powers Nyyrikki was a typical of the Force Sensitive Ylijumalat, boasting feline level hearing and sight, a physically fit body, and cold resistance. However, this was not all he had, for he was also a powerful Force User, particularly in telekinesis and controlling the elements, martial arts enhancing techniques, stealth, and healing. He was known to favor the wind and lightning in the elements, one reflecting his gentle nature and the other his terrible fury against injustice. He was particularly useful as a healer to the Dark Jedi whom he was often allied with, and was often called on when a healer was needed. He was well-known for being one of the few Force Users who knew the technique Projected Fighting as well as Morichro. Despite his weakness in aggressive or external telepathic abilities, he displayed a powerful resistance any telepathic abilities attempted on his mind that he did not allow. This is possibly due to his strong will and Ylijumalat heritage as a Samaani. For those that have tried to enter his mind or read his thoughts, they have described his mind as an endless maze that is best left alone lest they be lost forever in his mind. Just like all Ylijumalat, Nyyrikki was a hunter by nature, and he reflected it through his study of Art of the Small and Force Cloak. He did not neglect his blade training, however, favoring Ataru and Makashi, but was particularly a master in the form Kuolinisku, the primary sword style of the Ylijumalat, and the Force augmented form Päätös. Surprisingly enough as a advocate for practical fighting styles, Nyyrikki despised Trakata, deeming it as the perfect example of duelists who are incompetent yet try to pass themselves off as good duelists. He often remarked that a mere child could turn a lightsaber on and off, and scoffed at the idea that there are those incapable of defeating the style which he claimed was very easily countered every time with a simple cut to the arm when the blade was deactivated. Outside of his training as a Force User, he was also an adept metalworker and forger, designing advanced technology from firearms to cybernetics and also well practiced in shooting, particularly in sniping. He was fluent in Taivaallinen (Ylijumalat language), Basic, High Galactic, Huttese, Bocce, and Mandalorian. Forms Mastered *Kuolinisku (Ylijumalat sword style) *Päätös (Ylijumalat Force augmented martial art style) Apprentice *Ataru *Makashi Novice *Shii-cho Force Powers Mastered *Force Healing and all its applications (Healing Trance, Revitalize, Resuscitation, etc) *Morichro *Force Ghost Journeyman *Telekinesis/Alter Environment *Electric Judgment *Force Valor *Art of the Small *Force Cloak *Burst of Speed *Force Sense Apprentice *Force Absorb *Telepathy *Breathe Control Equipment Nyyrikki had a large arsenal of weaponry, ranging from firearms to blade weapons. He was unorthodox in that instead of using the traditional lightsaber style, he originally choose a cross-guard like that of a traditional sword,which was very uncommon as a hilt style in lighsabers. In addition, the lightsaber had an unstable color crystal which gave the blade a look as though it were slowly burning. Two very rare power crystals were placed within it: an Ilum Pontite crystal as well as an Ankarres Sapphire which was encased within the hilt's pummel to aid Nyyrikki when he was healing someone or himself. His firearm came from his company, Tursas Enterprises, and was the XSR-17 "Cherub" pistol which was strapped to his back. This powerful projectile weapon was based on magnetic accelerator technology (like rail guns) which were highly effective against Force Users and lightsabers. In addition to his lightsaber and firearms, he carried an ultrachrome pattern welded puukko(a type of hunting knife), Velvollisuus (Duty). Additionally, he recently now wears a pattern welded electro-vibrosword, Oikeus (Justice), made out of ultrachrome on his left hip that is what known among swords as a type AE sword, a design that is fairly rare. It has a 29 inch blade with a wave/watery design on it that is produced by the blade being pattern welded. It is assumed to be of Samaani origin. The hilt of his lightsaber looked eerily similar to the hilt of the sword. After the death of Maline however, Nyyrikki replaced his lightsaber with a Ylijumalat plasmasword, Rohkeus (Valor), with a 30 inch hunter green colored blade, a symbol of him completely accepting his heritage as both a Ylijumala and Samaani. Often he wears the sword due to lightsaber blades not having weight in the blade which forces lightsaber users to use much more of their arm and shoulder strength to attack and defend against lightsaber resistant weapons with weight behind them. Lastly his has a second sword named Järjestys (Order) that he forged in hopes of giving his future child. Category:Characters